Chili for Breakfast
by Aeon65
Summary: Nick promises to make dinner for Gil but they get distracted. SLASH


Title: Chili for Breakfast

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Gil/Nick

Word Count: 725

Challenge: 30distractions

Prompt: #5 Smoke

Summary: Nick plans to make dinner for Gil but they get interrupted.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character and I'm making no money from this.

Author's Note: This is part of the One Day universe.

Nick stretched and groaned as his aching and tire muscles protested the movement. The entire lab had been working a big kidnapping case and he had barely seen home in two weeks, let alone had he been able to get any alone time with Gil. So, with the case finally wrapped up, he'd offered to cook dinner tonight.

He moved around his kitchen with ease. He was no gourmet but he did have a few standard recipes that were tried and true. He just hoped Gil liked chili and pan fried cornbread, an old down-home favorite of his. He stirred the chili and tasted it one more time before walking over to the stereo and popping in a Bonnie Raitt CD. He looked up at the clock and saw that Gil was due soon, he was always punctual, then he went back to the kitchen and pulled a few more ingredients out of the cupboard. He began mixing the cornbread batter and as he worked he started humming, then singing along with the song on the CD.

Gil walked up the hallway and stopped in front of Nick's apartment. He pulled out his key and, as he opened the door, the first thing that struck him was the aroma wafting from the kitchen. He inhaled deeply and his stomach grumbled. The second was the sound of his lover singing, slightly off key, to the song playing on the stereo. The latter made him smile. Stepping softly, so as not to alert Nick to his presence, he made his way to the kitchen and watched him work for a few moments. Nick seemed oblivious to his presence. He watched as he dropped some batter into a skillet and continued singing. Gil crept up behind him but when he wrapped his arms around Nick's waist he didn't even flinch and Gil quickly realized that he hadn't been as stealthy as he'd thought.

"You knew I was here, didn't you?" he asked as he placed a kiss on Nick's neck.

Nick smirked as he leaned back into the embrace and allowed his hand to come to rest atop Gil's. "D'ya really think I'd allow someone to sneak up on me again?" he replied.

Gil frowned as the memory of Nick's kidnapping flashed through his mind and he tightened his hold on his young lover. "Sorry," he mutter, somewhat guiltily. It had only been a couple of months since the incident. "I didn't mean to…"

But Nick turned in his arms and covered Gil's mouth with his own before he was able to finish his thought. He ran his tongue over Gil's lower lip, seeking entrance. The older man happily obliged and the kiss quickly became heated. As he kissed him, Nick moved them back away from the stove until Gil's back hit the opposite wall. Nick pressed his body flush up against him and Gil could feel his lover's rapidly growing erection pressing into his thigh. Gil pulled back, needing to breath, and rested his forehead against Nick's.

"I missed you," Nick said, still breathless.

Gil smirked. "I can tell."

He wasn't used to Nick being so aggressive but he was finding it a definite turn on and his body was quickly responding, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his companion. Gil leaned forward and captured Nick's mouth for another heated kiss. As he swept his tongue over every surface of Nick's mouth, Nick was busy pulling Gil's shirt from his trousers. But after a moment Gil pulled away again. Nick looked at him questioningly.

"Do you smell something burning?" Gil asked.

Nick turned toward the stove and saw smoke rising from the skillet. In their passion, he'd completely forgotten that he'd started a batch of cornbread. He darted over to the stove, grabbed a potholder, and quickly tossed the skillet into the sink.

"Well, that batch is a loss," he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Gil came up behind him and once again wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's okay. Suddenly I'm not all that hungry," he said. Then he added, "For food, anyway."

Nick laughed at his remark and turned the flame under the chili off. He took Gil's hand and as he dragged the older man toward the bedroom, he thought that chili for breakfast wasn't such a bad idea.

Fin


End file.
